


Here, take the blanket.

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [7]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, just being cute, not solving murders, prompt one shot, regular high school kids, self indulgent conversation about the events of seasons 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: Anonymous said: “Here, take me blanket/jacket.” - “I told you, I’m not cold.” *shivering*





	Here, take the blanket.

Betty and Jughead found themselves down on the bank of Sweetwater River one unusually brisk September morning. It was fall break and Betty had planned a litany of activities for them during their time off, the first being a picnic along the riverbank. They decided to go earlier than planned, opting to lay out by the bank and enjoy the few moments of peace and quiet the isolation afforded them.

 

When school was in session, she was inundated with projects, homework, articles for the Blue and Gold and cheer practices. Her schedule was arguably weighted a bit heavier than necessary just for college admission, but she had always been an overachiever, a classic type A who couldn’t say no to a new challenge. Between her commitments with school and Jughead’s leadership role with the Serpents, very little time had been left to dedicate to  _ them _ . 

 

Sitting on the bank of the river, watching the water steadily flow downstream, alight with the life inside of it and reflecting the calming skies above, Betty finally felt at peace. 

 

It had been two years since the tragedies that plagued their sophomore stint in high school. As seniors, they were grateful their biggest challenges now were what college to apply to and how they would make a long distance relationship work in the fall. Normal problems, that's what they had now, things they could deal with much easier than Black Hoods and rampant murder in their quiet suburban town.

 

No one would have known, even if they looked closely, that the picturesque town had once been infested with ‘darkness’, both from its own residents and their demons.

 

“Jug,” Betty said softly, willing herself to think of anything other than the nightmare that had been their formative years thus far. “Do you think we would be different if Jason Blossom never died?”

 

Jughead looked at her quizzically, tilting his head to the side and apparently thinking long and hard before answering. “We as in you and me? Or we as in Riverdale? I need you to clarify here Betts because I have two completely different answers prepared already.”

 

Betty giggled, shuffling closer to him on the grass and nuzzling into his side. “We as in both. You’ve tempted me with your commentary and I’m hard-pressed to pass us a good Jughead Jones perspective.”

 

“Oh, Betts,” he teased, “be careful what you wish for.” Jughead leaned back, snaking an arm around her waist and taking her down with him. “Get comfortable, this may take a while. Okay, so first, us. Do I think we would have been different? Individually, certainly. Together, no. I think what we have would have come about no matter what Riverdale had thrown our way. Granted, without serial killers and backyard murders, I think it probably would have been a bit easier for us. But we were inevitable, Betty Cooper,” he paused locking eyes with her before continuing. “I always loved you. They say the strongest bonds are forged through fire, much like the way a welder can meld two pieces of steel to permanently affix them. If what we went through didn’t classify as a glorious blaze, I’m not sure what else I would even call it,” he laughed. “We as in Riverdale, on the other hand, I think would have been much different. I’ll spare you that commentary for another day. Right now, I think we should probably get going.”

 

“What? We haven't even eaten yet, Juggie,” Betty protested, thrown off by the sudden change of plans. She quirked an eyebrow at him, trapping her lower lip between her teeth to contain the smile that was threatening to break through as soon as she realized his motivation. “Wait! You’re cold aren’t you?”

 

“No, absolutely not and I'm not hungry,” he said dismissively, pulling her closer for what she now knew was actually body heat. She heard his stomach growl loudly and couldn't help but giggle. 

 

“Here, take the blanket,” she offered, pulling out the spare blanket she had packed just for him earlier. She told him before they left the trailer that he would need it. He, of course, insisted he was hot-blooded and a bit of brisk air didn’t warrant a winter blanket.

 

“I told you, I’m not cold,” he echoed, an involuntary shiver shook his frame, betraying the words coming from his mouth.

 

“There’s no shame in saying I was right and taking this blanket, Jug,” she said smugly.

 

“I just think we’ve seen enough ripples on the water for the day. That’s all. I mean what else is there to see? The sky is blue, the grass is green, and the water’s calm. Case closed, let’s get back to the trailer.”

 

Betty giggled again at his thinly veiled attempt to reason his way out of the current conversation. “Just take it, Jug.”

 

He let out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine,” he acquiesced before reaching forward and grabbing the blanket. He threw it over both of them, encasing their body heat under the thick material and providing a substantial shield from the unseasonably cool temperatures. 

 

She wanted to tease him about being right, about them needing both the original blanket that was covering the ground beneath them  _ and _ the extra he tried to say was unnecessary during the packing process. But she didn't. Instead, Betty snuggled up closer, resting her cheek against his chest and listened to the steady thrum of his heartbeat mixed with the sounds of nature, lulling her into a sense of security, a sense of safety,  a sense of home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys are all liking these. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought. I enjoy seeing each one pop up in my inbox. It makes my days just a bit brighter <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
